A Perfect Fit
by Paper Pearls
Summary: A short post war oneshot in which Remus reflects upon his relationship with Luna and the ways in which she has changed his life for the better.


**This is my response to Day 4 of **_**Sinistra Black's**_** "Sheherazad/Day By Day" challenge and it was inspired by this picture: .com/albums/v383/Lunestra/Imagine____by_**

****

"_The two of us a perfect fit-  
You're all mine, all mine  
and all I can say  
Is you blow me away_

_Like a shell upon a beach-  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
but you picked me."_

_-A Fine Frenzy, "You Picked Me"_

Remus Lupin relaxed in the early morning sunlight, content to bask in its glow and wait for the coming day to arrive in full before quitting his bed. He had never known such peace until now. Reaching over to the other side, he expected to feel Luna sleeping beside him. There was only empty space, and the rumpled sheets were cool enough to indicate that she had been gone for several minutes at least. Still Remus did not worry; it was common enough for her to leave their bed and wander around in the fields surrounding their home at any hour of the day or night. He recalled the first time she had returned after supposedly vanishing, considering how much had changed since then.

"_I'm not going to leave you, Remus." Luna had shaken her head emphatically, her hair luminescent in the moonlight that poured through the window. She had climbed back under the covers and peered at Remus with her ageless blue eyes until he had looked away. "And I promise you'll believe me in time."_

_He had watched her sleeping for the remainder of the night. After losing his closest friends life had become hollow. He had put so many barriers into place to protect himself from being hurt- it was too much to ask anyone, to love a tired old werewolf- but somehow this beguiling young woman had made her way past his defences and into his heart. They hadn't spoken of the conversation again._

Climbing out of bed, Remus found his dressing gown and tied the sash. Luna's remained on the hook adorning the back of the door- doubtlessly she would be outside in her flimsy nightwear again. Despite himself Remus smiled, lifting the silken article of clothing up to his nose and inhaling her soft vanilla scent. In the summer it did no real harm, but during the colder months he worried about Luna's health. Despite her powerful magic there was vulnerability to Luna's slight, willowy frame and it was easy to imagine her succumbing to sickness because of overexposure.

She was closely connected with nature and often lost track of time when out of doors, travelling from one dream to the next. When she had started wearing his jumpers during their first winter together, after several nights of him insisting that she wore warmer clothing if she had to wander about in sub-zero temperatures, Remus had started to have faith in the validity of Luna's claim.

_With a soft click Luna pushed the door closed. She wriggled out of the pair of jeans she was wearing and dropped gracefully onto the bed. Still half asleep, Remus had reached out and held her in his arms, fully expecting to come into contact with her smooth skin, as cold and pale as marble. Instead he had felt cashmere. _

"_Remus, you're adorable when you're confused."_ _Luna giggled at the expression in his face before kissing away his frown. Awakened by this contact, he had opened his eyes to see Luna sitting above him wearing a paisley patterned jumper over her gossamer nightgown. "Thank you for letting me borrow your pull over; it kept me lovely and cosy."_

"_I'm glad. I can't stand thinking of you being too cold." She had blushed then in one of the gestures that reminded Remus of how young she really was._

"_You'll always watch me, and I'll always look after you too." Luna had lain down and snuggled into his eyes, sighing as he toyed with her hair. It, like everything else about her, fascinated him._

With her powder blue dressing gown in one hand, Remus had made his way down the stairs of their home and out into the garden to look for Luna. It looked as though the day would be glorious. He took in the scene, the first rays of sunlight brightening the sky, and for what seemed like the millionth time thanked Merlin that the war was over. Remus had never imagined that he would experience the tranquil happiness that Luna had brought into his world, nor had his expectations for post war life been that high, yet every day was exceptional in its own right. Somewhere along the lines he had adopted Luna's carpe diem philosophy, and life was much sweeter for it.

Leaning against the doorframe, Remus savoured the fresh morning air and looked around for Luna. His keen eyesight allowed him to pinpoint her location near the crest of the hill within seconds. She was crouched in the fields amongst the long blades of grass caressing a flower, murmuring softly to it. Unconscious of his gaze upon her, Luna knelt to watch the sunrise. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair, causing her to shiver slightly. He hadn't planned upon intruding on the moment, but Remus couldn't let her catch a chill and so he walked through the field at a leisurely pace. To the untrained eye there was no planned pattern to the way their flowers had been planted, but this natural mixture was exactly what Luna had wanted and he had been delighted to oblige her.

Coughing so as not to startle her, Remus draped the dressing gown around Luna's shoulders and dropped a kiss onto her hair. As always, it smelled of freshly cut grass and he couldn't help but linger. Luna smiled at him in a way that utterly eclipsed the glory of the sunrise before them.

"Thank you, I was beginning to regret not putting this on." Luna took his hand in hers, tracing the three scars that had long marked the back of it with her fingertips before turning his hand and placing a sensual kiss on his open palm. Remus sighed, stroking her cheek.

"No Luna, thank you." He knelt beside Luna, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close, marvelling at how perfectly she fit against him. Remus pushed her hair over her shoulder and trailed kisses along the side of Luna's neck. Together they watched as a new day dawned.

****

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
